


Believe it!

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: "You gave me something I can never repay, not even in a hundred lifetimes... You gave me a family. It's small, and he's too energetic, and he snores, and he never really listens when I tell him to clean his room. But he's pure, and kind, and loyal, and he's my family. And the only person responsible for that is you. So, Hatake Kakashi, from the bottom of my heart... I thank you."Or:The one where no one gives up!





	Believe it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is pretty much a Naruto appreciation fic. 
> 
> Though it really stems from a different idea for another story. Oh well. 
> 
> That being said, there's two pairings, because I can never seem to leave my favorite crazy Jounin or his adorable sensei out of any Naruto verse fic I may happen to write. 
> 
> It's tagged as h/c but that's not really accurate. The pain is canon. I didn't write it, so I didn't hurt them. I mean, it's definitely comfort... but, it's more like: Never give up! Never surrender!
> 
> Since it's pairings are listed as such, it does mean that this does not strictly follow canon. I took a few (thousand) extra liberties though. Lol. 
> 
> POV shifts without naming the POV, but only because I felt it might interrupt the flow. I do attempt to make it very obvious who is speaking very quickly, though. 
> 
> Bold and italic = song lyrics
> 
> Italic words = emphasis
> 
> ☆ = POV shift
> 
> Italic sentences, I will explain in the end notes. 
> 
> There are some time skips within POVs that I did not label for the same reason as previously stated, so also be aware of that. 
> 
> As always, any errors or faults will be fixed in due time. 
> 
> Now then, enough jibber jabber. 
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

** _Like a small boat  
On the ocean_ **

It's been a few months since I've fully recovered from Mizuki's betrayal and attack. 

And they all still look at me with pity. 

I thought I'd understood how Naruto must feel every day... but I was wrong. 

** _ Sending big waves  
Into motion_ **

If it ached this badly with pity being the main emotion behind their eyes when they all gazed upon me, I can't imagine what hate, disgust, and disdain would do to me. 

That boy... he really is special. 

He has the power to move people. 

Such a small child, with such a big heart. 

** _ Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open_ **

I took a page from his book every day, now. I smiled, and laughed, and assured. 

Because I can't stop now. 

I can't let Mizuki win. 

I don't know what state I'd be in right now if it weren't for that boy, and his golden and bright personality. 

If anything, I owe a very specific and very strange Jounin a thank you. 

Only a word or two from him, and I was finally _seeing _Naruto... for the very first time.

And my heart couldn't help but open to him. 

** _ I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_ **

I'd been terrified for the child in that moment. Because I finally saw him as he truly was. Just a kid. Lonely, lost... needing desperately for someone to really look at him. At _him_. At Naruto. 

I knew Mizuki was stronger than me... imagining what might've happened to Naruto if I hadn't searched.... if I hadn't found him...

No. It's no use to think such things. 

I did search. 

He's alive. 

He's _safe_. 

I may be an ordinary Chunin.

I may be plain to some. And boring even, to others. 

But I saved him. 

I _saved_ that ray of hope and light. 

And then _he_ saved us both. That surprising, and determined boy. 

I'd managed to protect him once, when it mattered most... And I'll do it again. As many times as it takes. 

I'll fight for him. 

** _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain_**

Those times that I didn't defend him... I recall them vividly. Voices from the villagers, from the other ninja, from the children and their parents...

I pretended like I didn't hear them. 

As if I'd gone deaf.

I left him to bear their weight alone. For far too long. 

And they weigh upon me now. Heavily. Every muttered and shouted word. 

So much so that there are times that I feel like I can't breathe. 

Like every word I let hurt him might just break me instead. 

But I don't succumb. 

I'm not weak. 

_Neither_ of us are. 

** _I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_**

Now, whenever I hear hateful words meant for him, I use my own... I use them as his shield. 

When I found vile graffiti on the front door of his tiny apartment, I moved him into my house. 

Now, when a vendor tries to turn him and his money away, I speak out. I yell for the entire village to hear. 

Now his smiles are as bright as the sun. 

Now he has clothes that fit. And food in his belly. 

Now, he isn't left to cry alone in filth. 

Now, he has a home. 

A family. 

He has me. 

And I have him. 

My unexpected son. 

** _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song_**

I was seething. 

I'm sure my face was an unsightly shade of mottled red by this point. 

But I didn't care. 

The audacity of this man, to call him a demon, one waiting to be slaughtered...

"He's a child! A _child_! How dare you speak about him that way! If you'd like to try for a fair fight, why not come after someone strong enough to kick your sorry scrawny ass?!"

My chakra was simmering beneath my skin... I felt ready to burst into flame. 

I was in this guys face, preparing for a real fight. Judging by his snarl and the way his hand twitched, I thought he'd throw a punch then and there. 

But an orange book slid into view, between our faces. 

And a jovial voice cut through the air and into my ear. 

** _Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on_**

"Fights should take place in the training grounds, not in the middle of the market. Don't you think?"

I turned, and there, with his face mostly obscured, and his one visible eye scrunched up into a presumed smile, stood Hatake Kakashi. 

"Though, if I were a betting man, Yukimura-san, I would put every bit of it down on Iruka-sensei... He's much stronger than he looks. _All_ of my friends are, you see."

And suddenly, just like that, my anger was gone. 

He'd just... he'd just called me his friend. 

It did not escape my notice that he'd also stated, with that one word, that I was under his protection. 

As was Naruto, by extension. 

This Yukimura all but vanished almost instantly. 

So did Kakashi's book. 

And I was left gaping for a moment. 

** _Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song_**

I closed my mouth, and immediately dropped into a low bow. 

"That was very kind, Kakashi-san. And much appreciated. I am in your debt yet again, it seems. I... I lost my temper. Apologies for my behavior. He just, he was talking about-"

He cut me off, but gently, as a hand splayed on my shoulder and urged me to stand up straight. 

"He was talking about Naruto, I know. Please don't apologize. If anything, he's the one who owes an apology or two. Perhaps he will surprise you with one soon."

The last sentence was spoken with a slight edge, and I was once again left gaping at him. My jaw dropped wide in wonder, as he bent to gather up the bags of groceries I'd dropped a few minutes ago in fury. 

And it was as he stood back up, bags in hand, that I remembered the need to thank him still, for that day those many months ago. 

He was an irritating, slightly ridiculous, and decidedly unpredictable man. 

But I needed to thank him, for the gift he gave to me that day. The gift of sight. 

Before I could do so, however, he was walking away, towards the street where I lived... and I was jogging to catch up. 

** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

We walked in mostly silence the entire way to my house. Him, humming some strange unknown tune, and me, noticing that he was the only one not looking at me with pity whenever our eyes met.

That he never had. 

Not once. 

And as we got to my door, I took the bags from him, and set them gently on the porch. When our gazes locked again, he was in his trademark slouch, his left hand in his pocket, and what might have been a smile on his masked lips... If the curl of his eye was anything to go by. 

I blindly reached a hand out to disable my Chakra locks, wards, and traps. Something about this action seemed to make him grin even wider. In a pleased or almost proud sort of way. Approving? 

"I wanted to thank you again, properly, Kakashi-san..."

He lifted a hand to wave my words away, but I gently grabbed his wrist and shook my head, slightly desperate to get the words out.

"Please, don't shrug it off. I _need_ to thank you."

Something in my expression or tone must've struck him into agreement, for he gently pulled his wrist down and away, nodding only once. I took a deep breath.

"You gave me something I can never repay, not even in a hundred lifetimes... You gave me a _family_. It's small, and he's too energetic, and he snores, and he never really listens when I tell him to clean his room. But he's pure, and kind, and loyal, and he's _my_ family. And the only person responsible for that is you. So, Hatake Kakashi, from the bottom of my heart... I thank you."

I bent in another deep bow, but this one he allowed. And when I shifted back up to my full height, he took a graceful step forward. He seemed different suddenly... And it took me a moment to register why. 

He was standing tall, his back pin straight. The one visible eye seemed gentle and soft somehow, as it pinned me in place. But his voice was light, jovial... yet almost intimate.

"You're very welcome, Iruka-sensei. That's one 'thank you' I should've simply accepted. My apologies for interrupting it." I shook my head and grinned brightly. 

"Never mind that. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

He nodded twice, and his voice came a little softer when he spoke again. But it's intensity, conversely, increased. 

"I'd like nothing better."

If I'd known that the simple invitation I'd extended would lead to all of the very best moments of my life, I might have tried to capture it better in my mind.

To freeze it, to hold it tight. 

** _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me_**

** _☆_ **

I rolled over for the billionth time in my quest for sleep. But it wasn't the hard ground or the cool night air that kept me awake. 

No my troubles are all centered around only two words, or rather... one name. 

Uchiha Sasuke.

It's been a long time since he left the village... since he left me. _Years _now. 

Almost everyone back home has given up on him... and I honestly don't blame them. They don't know any better... and how could they? Sasuke, while being widely known, had never truly opened up to any of us. 

Yet, out of everyone... I'm the closest to really being able to understand him. The prickly bastard.

And it's because of this that I can't let him go. 

** _In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_**

The pervy sage, Iruka, and Kakashi-sensei are the only ones left who haven't tried to talk me out of it.

Though that might be because aside from the old man, I haven't seen them in person, and everything is relayed through letters.

No one has really expressly said it, but I'm not stupid. They avoid his name, or tell me to focus on my training instead, or tell me that there were better or more important things to discuss. 

But everything I'm doing now only paves the way to him. To where he stands. 

Training was hard work, but gramps has actually been a good teacher, when he wasn't flirting with women and drinking away all of our money that is. 

I've learned quite a lot from him. 

I only hope it will be enough. 

He says we're almost there. 

Only a few days away now. 

I wonder how much everything has changed...

** _And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones_**

Sakura-chan told me it's enough. 

To stop chasing him, now. 

She said I'd kept my promise... but I haven't. 

And I can't give up. I _won't_. 

It's fine if everyone else doesn't understand. It's fine if they can't see anything in him but a traitor. 

But my Sasuke is in there. He's still _there_. 

He's just lost. 

He's just in pain. 

Shrouded in darkness with no light to help him find his way back.

I'll find a way to make him see it. 

I'll bring my best friend home. 

** _Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe_**

He's still the boy who saved me, who's body just moved without thinking, on the bridge the day we faced Haku and Zabuza.

He's still the same person who never called me a demon. 

Yes, he called me dead last, or moron. But never demon. And he never ignored me. He fought me, instead. He pushed me, just as I pushed him. 

He's the guy who lost his parents when he was just a kid.

He's the guy who fed me when Kakashi-sensei tied me to a training post on our first day as a team. 

He's what I might've become, in another time or a different universe. 

He's still my most precious person. 

** _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain_**

I wonder if he'd have stayed if I'd told him everything. 

If I'd told him that I know how badly it hurts to be alone. 

Or that it's the worst at night, when the nightmares would come, and no one would be there afterwards when you woke up. 

That it leaves a hole in your chest so wide, you don't ever think you'll be whole again. 

Or that sometimes all you ever wished for was a warm hand to hold when it all felt like too much to bear. 

I wonder if I'd taken his hand in mine, would that have been enough?

** _I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_**

His face is different, but still somehow the same. 

His clothes are _weird_. 

And he's got a sword now. 

His aura is darker, menacing. For a single moment, I felt like this man before me was someone lifeless. Someone I didn't know. Doll like, in both beauty and a hollow soullessness.

His eyes aren't dead when they meet mine though. 

I saw them ignite. I watched them burn as he gazed upon me. Just like they did right before every time we've ever fought. 

Life seemed to fill him up, along with Chakra. 

And for the first time since I saw his face again, I could breathe. 

I watched him ignore everyone else around us and focus all of his attention on me, as we squared off. 

I watched that familiar smirk appear as he spoke one single word to me. 

"Dobe."

Just like always. 

_Yes!_

My blood began to pound in my ears, as my own grin cut across my face. 

He's still in there... just like I knew he would be. 

"Sasuke!"

** _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song_**

** _☆_ **

That _idiot_!

Why is he here?!

Can't he follow simple fucking instructions?

Stop chasing me, Naruto! Just _stop_!

I can't come home! 

I have no home... I have nothing! 

I can't go with you... I can't keep you by my side anymore... I don't want to kill you...

I don't want you to die because of me, you fucking _moron_!

Killing Itachi is the only thing I can do! 

It's all I have left...

That and this bond between us. 

The one you refuse to break. 

My stupid, insufferable, foolish, beautiful best friend...

Just let me let you go.

I won't kill you! I won't!

I'll never let Itachi take anything else from me!

I'll find another way!

So, please... let me go!

** _Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on_**

_"You're trying to be alone again, and I can't let that happen!"_

Dobe, I've always been alone! Dying won't be any different!

_"The bonds we create aren't a weakness! They are our greatest strength!"_

Then why does the only one I have make me so weak?!

_"I'll never give up, because once you give up, it's over!"_

That's what I want, idiot! Just let it be over!

_"I can't! Because... I'm your one and only friend."_

You're my everything, baka! The only thing I have. But I can't take it anymore...

_"The only one who can handle all that hatred is me!"_

Dumbass, if I'm already breaking there's no way you could handle it!

_"Don't you get it? Your pain, I feel it too... it hurts me too. I can't just leave you alone."_

You have to! You live in a different world... Despite everything, you shine. You're like sunlight itself. I'm trapped, and am exactly where I belong... I can't stand in your light! Let me go!

_"Ne, Sasuke... you know I won't leave you in that darkness, right? Fight it! I'm here, too! I'm waiting for you! So, just come home already! Come back to me..."_

Why won't you stop? Why can't you leave me to rot? I deserve to rot, Naruto! 

_"Che, isn't it obvious? And you call me the dobe! You're my most precious person!"_

** _Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song_**

_"Sasuke, haven't you noticed? Your biggest enemy is yourself. Your pain. Can't you feel my hand in yours? I'll carry some if it for you... you're not alone. I'm here!"_

I can't! I've done too much! I can't keep doing this any more... just let me die. 

_"Never! Fight it, Sasuke! Please?! Stop sulking like a child, and fight! I need that pompous jerk. The one who is better than everyone, at everything. I need him back! I love him too much to let him go... So get off your ass and fight this! You know how!"_

Tsk. Dobe... don't you dare let go. Wait for me...

** _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

It was blurry, when I opened my eyes. Just a lot of blue and white. A noise to my right pulled at my attention, and my gaze shifted. A blob of yellow, and orange and black, greeted my minimal sight, as a warmth I hadn't previously registered squeezed my hand. 

I'd know that warmth anywhere. 

"Usuratonkachi..."

And then his laughter filled the air as his hand squeezed mine so tightly, I felt my fingers going numb. 

"Welcome back, Sasuke-bastard."

I laughed a little then, too. But the sound got stuck in my throat. 

And my vision began to clear...

His sky blue eyes, wet with tears, came into crystal clarity before me. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks lifting as his face broke into a wide, beaming smile. 

Gods, but he really is blindingly beautiful. 

"I'm home, Naruto."

** _A lot of fight left in me_**

I swallowed heavily as I opened my bedroom door. I hadn't been here in years. I feared the state everything would be in. I'd already let most of the rest of the house fall into disuse and dust long before I'd ever left. 

But as I gazed at my bed, my book shelf, my desk and lamp... everything looked exactly the same. Clean. Well kept. 

I sighed and fought a smile. A hot palm glided onto my shoulder, and soft whispered words floated into my ear. 

"I kept it warded, safe. And I cleaned it every week when I got home from training with that pervy sage. I hope that's alright... I, I didn't snoop. I swear."

I laughed heartily. The sound making him jump, that palm falling away... but as it fell, I caught it with mine and looked into his stunned gaze. Two perfect pools of cerulean blue. 

"You did well. Thank you."

And when I squeezed his hand, he leaned a little closer... those stunning, piercing eyes falling shut. In obvious relief. 

What else could I do but close the distance?

He was waiting for me, yet again. Though he might not realize that I know it, that I've caught up to him. 

To his heart. 

But this time, we'd walk at the same pace. Side by side. 

His gasp of surprise was lovely. Almost musical in nature. 

But his hand stayed in mine. 

And his lips were warmer than his palm. 

** _Like a small boat  
On the ocean_ **

** _☆_ **

This time, I'll protect them!

I can only distract him and send along the information they need. 

Run, Choji.

I can only buy them precious time. 

I'm almost out of Chakra, and stamina. 

There isn't much left I can actually do. 

But I won't stop. 

Not until the very end. 

I'll protect this village with everything, everything I am. 

Everything I have left. 

I'll protect that tiny little family. 

Iruka, and Naruto...

_My_ family.

And it will literally be the last thing I ever do. 

My only regret is the tears that will surely fall from those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes. 

And I won't be there to wipe them away. To lift that sorrow. 

Naruto, I'll have to leave that to you...

**_Sending big waves_  
** _**Into motion**_

"That you, Kakashi?"

His back was to me, sitting before a fire. The scene was so familiar... but I hadn't seen it in years. 

"So this is where you've been..." I breathed out and moved closer, to sit beside him. 

"Would you tell me your story?"

My father, his face half hidden in shadow, asked. 

I smiled. 

"Yeah, but it's really long, so it's going to take a while."

Finally, he turned a bit, to face me... and smiled a little. 

"Yeah, that's fine."

I felt my lips stretch far more broadly. 

"Well, you see Tou-san... It starts with my first team. Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei..."

I watched his face grow a little more grave as I wove the tale of the rest of my childhood. 

I watched it shift from remorse and pain, to pride as I told him of my days in Anbu.

I watched it fall again when I told him how alone I'd been. 

I spoke of Gai, and Tenzo.

I spoke of the third, and Asuma.

And still his face grew ever more grim. 

And then I began to speak of Naruto, and of Iruka.

His whole body turned towards mine. 

And carved in his face now, was something like hope. 

_ ** Like how a single word** _   
_ ** Can make a heart open** _

"It began with him extending his thanks to me. For giving him the ability to see Naruto as he truly was. Just a lonely little boy. I'd tried to stop him, Tou-san... For everyone thanked the famous Copy-nin, often. Something that wasn't necessary. It was my duty, after all. But, he wasn't thanking the man of a thousand Jutsu. He wasn't looking at my Sharingan. He was thanking _me_."

His looked back towards the fire in contemplation. 

"And there is a difference?"

I nodded and followed my father's gaze, towards the flames. 

"All the difference in the world. That one simple heartfelt expression of gratitude, in all of its eager sincerity... it caught me. _He_ caught me. Became a part of me. My heart, from that moment on, beat for him and Minato-sensei's child alone. I was no longer a sharp tool. Made for only killing."

I paused to take a breath, and turned to face the legendary White Fang once more. Embers floating around us like fireflies. 

"I gained something to protect. Tell me, Tou-san... What do you think of my family? It is small, and the boy whines... but he's just as honorable and steadfast as you are. My beloved is kind, and fierce of heart. He doesn't know yet that he carries mine wherever he goes. But that's alright. They are my most precious people."

His eyes, when they met mine again were fond and proud, and soft in a way I could never remember seeing. 

"Then they are my beloved family, too. I often feared that you would remain as I'd left you, alone. I sat here in contemplation of it for a very long time. My biggest sin. I'm glad to be wrong, more than words can say. The greatest thing you can ever do, Kakashi, is love another."

I nodded, because I couldn't agree more. 

_ ** I might only have one match** _   
_ ** But I can make an explosion** _

"I never imagined both you and I would die so young. Not as young as your mother, however."

We're both watching the flames dance again. 

"Tou-san, I've always wanted to ask you something. Why did my father, Konoha's legendary White Fang, break its laws by choosing to abandon the mission to save his friends? Had you not, you wouldn't have been condemned by the others, nor would you have locked yourself up. I was so frustrated."

The shadows on the ground before me seemed to be dancing. To and fro... intertwining and separating again. 

"I see. It was tough for you as well, huh?"

I opened my mouth just as a tuft of ash wafted out of the flames, and I watched it fall. 

"Yeah... but, you know Tou-san... No matter what happened, you gave it your all. I understand that now. Today, today I'm proud of my dad... the man who broke the law to save his friends."

I felt him watching me, but my eyes stayed on the crackling fire. And after a moment I heard him reply. 

"Thank you."

Another beat of silence passed. And before I could say anything more, I was surrounded by a strange light. And a warmth was filling me up in a way that fire couldn't. 

"What is this?"

I turned to my father, but he was smiling almost serenely at me. 

_ **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song** _

"It looks like it's not your time just yet... You must still have some things to take care of. You still have something to say to him, to them, don't you?"

I was on my feet, but I didn't remember standing, and my father... he didn't look so big anymore. He wasn't that proud tall man I remembered from my youth, in the time before. But he and I were the same. Level with each other. 

"Dad..."

His smile shifted into something closer to how it used to be when he looked at me back then, all those years ago. 

"I'm glad I got to speak with you. Thank you... for forgiving me. I think perhaps I can move on now."

Suddenly I was being pulled away from the fire, away from him... but I heard his voice one last time. 

"I'll finally get to see your mother again. And to tell her of the man you've become."

_ ** Prove I'm alright song** _   
_ ** My power's turned on** _

I opened my eye. 

The sky... it was a pretty blue, with clouds dotting it here and there. 

The air was cool. 

My bones were stiff, yet nothing seemed to be broken. 

But it made no sense. 

I... I should be dead. 

I _was_ dead. 

Choji Akimichi was crying. 

Seemingly relieved when I sat up.

Katsuyu was there as well, telling me it would all be explained. 

But I didn't really care. 

Choza was there, too. 

Attempting to calm his son down. 

All three were fine, and did not require aid. 

So I stood... I stood on surprisingly strong legs, and I ran. 

I needed to find them. 

To make sure they were safe. 

To make sure I'd actually protected them and everyone else. 

_ ** Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)** _   
_ ** I'll play my fight song** _

They were together when I finally found them. 

The hospital was crowded, and Tsunade was barking orders to every medic nin as she too healed as many people as possible. 

They were in a row of chairs outside one of the rooms. 

Naruto, now much closer to man than boy, was comforting Iruka. 

Holding my beloved while he cried and sobbed so loudly that I could hear it over all of the other noise around us. 

Of course he would cry. 

Many friends had fallen, and many more were wounded. 

But then I heard him wail my name and my heart clenched painfully in my chest. I was still too low on Chakra to teleport, so I had to push through the myriad of medics and patients to get to them...

But I was there in seconds still. 

Naruto saw me first. 

His smile was as bright as the sun itself. 

"Are you both alright? Is Iruka hurt? What happened?"

Naruto nodded, and then both were standing, and my ribs felt like they were being crushed. 

I murmured soothing words to the brunette and hugged them both back, tightly. 

"You-you were dead... they said you were _dead_, Kakashi! I was so, so scared!"

I sighed and hugged Iruka just a little bit closer. Muffled as they were, I understood his words perfectly. 

"I hadn't been able to tell him yet, Kakashi-sensei. He wouldn't stop crying..."

I hugged Naruto a little tighter too, before he pulled away, and said something about needing to check on the bastard. 

_ ** And I don't really care if nobody else believes** _   
_ ** 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me** _

With Naruto running to Sasuke's side, it left my other hand free to wrap around the still trembling frame of the man I loved. 

"Come now Iruka... did you really think death could keep me away?"

And as he pulled his face from the crook of my neck to look me in the eye, I sighed and wiped away his tears. 

"Away? There's no away, Kakashi! Death isn't a fucking field trip! I thought... I really thought you were gone... I-I, all I kept thinking was that it couldn't be true. That it wasn't real."

And his bottom lip was quivering as his eyes threatened to spill fresh tears once more. 

"I was gone... but I'm back now. So don't cry, okay? Not for me. If you want to do something for me, then a smile is so much better. I've always liked it best when you smile."

His laughter rang out, choked and wet, but it was there. I still had a palm cupping his face, so I used it to push our foreheads together, gently. 

"I couldn't leave yet. I wasn't done. So, I had to come home. There's someone who needs to hear how much I love him. There's a family I want to protect... _my_ family, you know?"

His gasp was cute, and his bottom lip stopped quivering when I ran my thumb over it, ever so softly.

But he still hadn't moved to speak either, so I plowed on. Hope and fear equally heavy in my heart. 

"Maa, Iruka-sensei... is it alright if I love you?"

I only wished I could've tasted the kiss he brazenly planted on my still covered lips. 

But that's another regret that can be fixed, later. 

We've got plenty of time for that. 

_ ** Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again duckies!
> 
> Just a quick clarification... 
> 
> Italic sentences = Naruto speaking with Sasuke in his unconscious state. 
> 
> I did say that I took liberties. Lol. 
> 
> There weren't any quotations around Sasuke's responses because he wasn't actually speaking. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked it. Even if only a little. 
> 
> If you did, show me some love and click that pretty little heart. Maybe drop me a comment about it. 
> 
> If you didn't, that's cool too. Please feel free to share why! I always want feedback. 
> 
> Alright then...
> 
> I'll see you all next time!


End file.
